Time Lapse
Time Lapse is a visual effect that goes faster and faster. CatDog *Dog Gone - Cat crashes right towards the Greasers and they went flying. *All You Can't Eat *Flea or Die! *The Island *The Pet *Full Moon Fever *Safety Dog *Dog Come Home! *Dead Weight - CatDog can't stop riding on a unicycle. *New Leash on Life - Dog chases the Meat Truck. *Trespassing *Dog Ate It - Dog eats everything in the restaurant. *Guess Who's Going to Be Dinner! - Dog chases Cat and crashes right into the mailman. *Sumo Enchanted Evening - "Pothole!" *Hotel CatDog - The German pigs enter the hotel. *CatDog Candy - CatDog turns into a CatDog Candy. *Dog the Not-So-Mighty Hey Arnold! Rugrats *Touchdown Tommy - Angelica fell down causing the baby playpen open. *Fluffy vs. Spike - Fluffy screeching Spike. *Driving Miss Angelica - "Nothing?" *Chanukah - The babies hide in places. *Mother's Day - "MY HEAD!!" *Vacation - Chas Finster crashes into Angelica, Stu, and Drew on a Bobsleigh going crazy downhill. *Spike's Babies - Spike steals Angelica's play barbecue. *Radio Daze - Phil, Angelica, & Lil chasing Chuckie. *The Carwash - Spike's tail washing Chuckie's glasses. *Send in the Clouds - "I got my keys!" *Angelica Orders Out - Stu zooming towards to Tommy and Angelica. *Baby Maybe - The babies throwing food. *Chuckie Grows - Bucket of ice cubes landed on Angelica. *Junior Prom - Dil in the Reptar Wagon headed towards the kids, before Angelica causes slips in the fruit punch bowl. *Brothers Are Monsters - Tommy chases Chuckie. *Discover America - "My camera!" *Dil Saver - Dil knocks the blocks them over. *Sister Act *Cuddle Bunny - hits the pinata. *Falling Stars - Tommy throws the bone, causing Angelica's flashlight flying away. *All Growed Up - The rugrats run out of the closet. *The Doctor is In - Chuckie's driving around in the Cynthia car. *The Big Sneeze - Chuckie sneezed on Angelica. *Angelica's Assistant - Toys falling out of the closet. *The Rugrats Movie - The Rugrats family runs back inside the house before they got sprinkler all over. *Tales from the Crib: Snow White *Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk - Aunt Moo pitcher squirts on Angelica's face. SpongeBob SquarePants * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy - SpongeBob and Patrick running back inside the house. * Scaredy Pants - Patrick runs away screaming. * I Was a Teenage Gary - Squidward runs inside SpongeBob's house. * Sleepy Time * Texas - Sandy chases SpongeBob and Patrick. * Walking Small - SpongeBob puts the kites back where they were. * Bubble Buddy - SpongeBob screaming no, in slow motion. * Patty Hype - Crowd chases Mr. Krabs leaving a rainbow trail behind them. * Squidville * Jellyfish Hunter - SpongeBob catching No Name. * Rock-a-Bye Bivalve * Krusty Krab Training Video - SpongeBob rubbing his hands. * Shell of a Man - Mr. Krab's shell bounces into the wall. * Friend or Foe - Patchy the Pirate making Krabby Patties. * A Flea in Her Dome - Sandy karates flea in her knee. Category:Lists Category:Stubs Category:Actions